


The Expat

by filthybonnet



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Art, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hostage Situations, Murder, Mystery, Sex, Tango, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/pseuds/filthybonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious expat quickly works his way into Dr. Lecter and Clarice Starling's social circle in Buenos Aires. Clarice is intrigued by the man, but when intrigue leads to danger will Clarice be able to fight for what she loves? Set after the novel "Hannibal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery Man

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a combination of two ideas: a story idea I was working that I couldn't seem to get to go anywhere and a challenge I took on based on a tumblr post. They ended up working perfectly together. 
> 
> Other notes: I use the same alias for Hannibal and Clarice that I use in all my other fics. The Natalia character I mention in Chapter 2, is the same Natalia OC in my other fic "Taking The Lead." I might as well reuse OC since I've created them in this fic universe. None of my OCs are Mary Sues so you can breath. Who needs a Mary Sue when you have Clarice? :)

Clarice Starling lowered her Chanel sunglasses just enough to look over their over-sized frames. A man at the table diagonal from theirs on café patio had looked at her one too many times for her comfort. The midday sun was bright but she got a better look: sandy blond hair, green eyes, a nice base tan but his linen suit said he was trying too hard to make a statement. 

“Just what is so interesting over my shoulder?” Hannibal asked wrapping the stem of his wine glass with his cloth napkin before lifting it to take a sip. Despite the war on terror and in Iraq moving Hannibal out of the FBI’s Ten Most Wanted he still didn’t take chances leaving his fingerprints on a glass at a café. 

“There’s a man who has looked my way one too many times,” Clarice returned her sunglasses and returned to eating her lunch.

“I would think you’d be use to mens’ eyes on you by now, Clarice,” Hannibal said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“No this is different,” She replied. 

From the corner of her eye she watched as the waiter brought the man his check. He dropped cash on the table before getting up, walking right past Dr. Lecter and Clarice.

“That was him,” Starling grabbed The Doctor’s hand, her earrings swung back and forth with the sudden movement.

Hannibal paused with this sandwich in his hand, studying the back of the man, “He is of no consequence to us now; just one more man who found you attractive. Now let’s finish lunch shall we, I’d like to get to the market before everything is picked over. We do have a dinner party tonight.”

*******

Clarice Starling loved playing hostess to Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s dinner parties. She remembered a time when jealousy ran through her veins when she’d hear of his parties. Of course here they were known as Dr. Emanuel and Charlotte Muller, expats, he who decided to retire in Buenos Aires and his young wife came with him. Tonight they were hosting some of the opera’s board members and they loved coming to the “Muller’s” parties, they had become regular donors to the opera.

“Let me guess, Emanuel is still slaving away in the kitchen?” Mr. Ricardo Portugal asked. 

“He’s a perfectionist when it comes to cooking, what can I say?” Clarice poured a glass of wine and handed it to him.

“Well, the o’d'oeuvres are to die for,” Mr. Marcus Vergas loaded up a small plate and walked over to join the conversation.

“That’s right this is your first dinner party with the Mullers,” Ricardo turned to Marcus “You are in for the treat of a lifetime. Emanuel is the most exquisite chef. And Charlotte here, well you cannot find more stimulating conversation while also pleasing the eyes. I only wish I knew how Emanuel got so lucky.”

Clarice smiled large, playing the nice hostess, “Please, Mr. Portugal you’re too kind.” 

At that moment the doorbell rang, followed by the sound of one of the servants opening the door and greeting their last guest of the evening. Within in a minute an older woman in a beautiful red evening gown entered the living room from the foyer.

“Charlotte, darling!” she exclaimed taking Clarice into her arms. The women exchanged kisses on the cheeks before the older one pulled away. She studied Clarice’s navy blue gown and diamond necklace, “Radiant as always. Now come pour us some wine, I have the strangest story to tell you.”

“Late and dramatic as ever, huh Sophia?” Ricardo asked. “You see Marcus, this is why you never let a former Soprano on the board.” 

“What good is life and especially the arts without the occasional dramatic entrance?” Hannibal walked into the living room startling all. 

Sophia laughed as she walked over to Hannibal, “If I didn’t already know you were a man of taste.” They too exchanged kisses on the cheeks. “I was about to tell your wife this but I’m sure you’ll find it interesting as well. I was at the Red Gallery today I met this young man, about your age, Charlotte, ever so handsome; blond hair, green eyes, the sun here was doing wonderful things for his complexion. The moment he started talking though, his American accent was so thick I couldn’t help but ask. Turns out he’s an expat just like you two! You know I always hear young Americans going on about how they’re going to leave their country but here’s one who up and did it on his own! I was just so smitten with him.”

Hannibal smiled, “Oh Sophia you are a true Romantic. But why doesn’t everyone gather their glasses and make their way to the dining room? The first course is ready and we can listen to Sophia regale us with her American Boy until Ricardo will have no more.” 

Clarice let all of her guests go first nervously twirling her tennis bracelet the whole time.

*******

“Why didn’t you let any of the servants help?” Clarice sat behind Hannibal on their large bed massaging his bare shoulders. “Juan could have done the prep.”

“It was just a small dinner,” Hannibal responded tilting his head forward.

“True but your shoulders are so tense,” She pushed her fingers in deeper as she massaged.

“Orgasm is a better muscle relaxer than massage,” he placed his hands on Clarice’s bare thighs. She had removed her dress and remained in her undergarments. 

She ignored his comment and continued to massage his shoulders. She knew they were going to get to sex tonight. Usually she was the one who couldn’t wait but after a day of cooking and hosting a dinner party, Hannibal was the anxious one. It was the perfect ending for a wonderful day for him.

“Have you ever noticed the way Ricardo looks at me?” Clarice asked running her hands down Hannibal’s arms causing the hairs to stand up. She rested her chin on his shoulder right next to his head, “Tonight he said I was stimulating conversation while pleasing on the eyes.”

“He’s not wrong,” Hannibal stroked her thighs up and down. 

“Are you really going to let a man talk to your wife like that?” Clarice asked irked

“Clarice, I’m sure he meant it as a compliment.”

“It was rude, but don’t worry I played nice hostess,” she removed her legs from around him.

Hannibal turned around on the bed to face her, “We’re still playing quid pro quo, eh?”

“We’ll never be done playing quid pro quo, Doctor.”

“Is that so?” he asked in between placing kisses on her neck. “What do I owe you in return?”

“A thought,” Clarice responded lying back on the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and brought her toes to a point, elongating her body. She sucked her stomach in and pushed her chest out. 

Dr. Lecter laid down beside her, his mouth trailing between her breasts, stopping to kiss her peaked nipples behind the black satin of her bra before trailing down her stomach. He stopped when he reached the top of her panties, “A thought? What kind of thought?” 

“Sophia’s American Boy,” Clarice brought her arms down to her sides. “His description made him sound very much like the man who spent a great deal of time looking at me during lunch today.”

“Clarice, really?” Hannibal pushed her bra straps off her shoulders. “How many millions of people are there in this city, and then how many fit that description?”

“It just seemed a strange coincidence,” Clarice turned her head exposing her neck to Hannibal. He covered her neck and shoulders in kisses as she talked. “He was observing us and then suddenly a man matching his description is interacting with…”

The Doctor interrupted her with a passionate kiss on the lips, pulling on her lower lip as he pulled away, “Why are you so concerned with this stranger anyway? Your mind should be more concerned with what we’re going to do.”

Clarice sat up and finished removing her bra, “Yes, yes somebody wants the cherry on top of his lovely day.” She leaned over smiling and tapped him on his nose before moving her fingers to his belt buckle. She then undid the button and zipper of his pants, peeling them aside before caressing the bulge in his underwear. “Somebody wants the second dessert of their dinner party. The special one that is my compliments to the chef.”

Hannibal chuckled as he lifted his torso making it easier for Clarice to remove his pants and underwear, “Am I really that predictable?”

She crawled on top of him, straddling him, sliding the satin crotch of her panties up and down the length of his erection, teasing him and herself, “I didn’t spend time profiling you for nothing did I?” 

Hannibal chuckled as he placed his hands on Clarice’s hips, “I guess not. Now are you going to take these off or am I going to have to tear them?”

“Well since this is second dessert and your bananas foster was amazing,” she rolled off him and shimmied out of her panties. 

“My bananas foster is always amazing,” The Doctor rolled to be on top of her. “Just like dinner party second dessert.” He kissed Clarice sweetly before entering her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him; this was his night and it was going to be one of tender lovemaking.


	2. American Boy

Just because Clarice Starling loved playing the socialite wife didn’t mean she lost track of who she was. With access to money she now kept a horse on a ranch right outside the city. She make weekly trips out to ride, this was one of her alone time activities. She was on one such trip, riding her ever faithful, Catherine when her phone rang. Clarice pulled on Catherine’s reigns bringing the horse to a stop. She proved well behaved as Clarice dug the phone out of her jeans pocket, saw the name and rolled her eyes.

“You better be dying, you know this is my weekly ride.”

“I know I interrupted your alone time and I apologize but such hostility, Clarice,” Dr. Lecter’s voice came through on the other line. “I was merely calling to suggest you might want to head back home a bit earlier than usual this evening. If you remember you made dinner plans with Natalia and her brother and then a night of dancing at her club.”

“Yes, yes I remember. Now if you would so kindly let me get back to riding so I can head back on time. I will see you tonight.” And with that Starling hung up on him.

*******

Dancing proved to be the highlight of the evening for Dr. Lecter. It had been some time since they had been out dancing and ever since Clarice improved her tango skills she was no longer shy about being on the dance floor. She smiled large as she followed the Doctor’s incredibly intimate and sensual lead. As he pulled her right up against his body, she wrapped a leg around him and leaned into his ear, “My, my Emanuel you’re acting like a territorial dog tonight. Would you rather just piss on me to mark your property?”

Hannibal removed Clarice’s leg from his body and returned to leading her in steps on the floor, “I did not know you were into golden showers, Charlotte.”

Clarice paused to perform a stationary figure, throwing Hannibal off his steps. She extended a leg behind her and sank to the floor. It was a short-lived stationary figure for Hannibal quickly lifted her back up, spun her around so that when he pulled her close her back was against his chest. Clarice lifted one of her arms up and put it behind his head. He slowly ran his fingers down the outside curves of her body.

“You say I’m being territorial, Mrs. Muller but you’re being feisty and drawing eyes to us,” Dr. Lecter ran his fingers back up her side. “What else is a man who doesn’t want to share to do?”

“Remember that he usually doesn’t act like this and I loathe this kind of behavior,” She pulled away from him. “I’m going to get us a drink and allow you to cool your heels.”

Clarice walked away and headed upstairs to the bar. She smiled at the familiar bartenders face as she ordered two whiskeys. 

“When I first saw you two together, I thought he was your father,” Clarice heard a male voice in English behind her. 

“Excuse me?” Clarice turned around. Standing behind her was the man she saw at the café. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she took a deep breath. Who was he and was he stalking her?

He moved so it was standing next to her. His blond hair was now geled back, he wore black slacks and a red button up shirt with the top couple buttons undone. Clarice expected him to reek of expensive cologne but he didn’t which surprised her. 

“However I decided nobody tangos like that with their father.”

“Do want a medal for being observant of people you don’t even know?” Clarice put her hand on her hip.

The bartender returned with her drinks and Clarice went to open her purse when the mystery man spoke again. “Allow me,” he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

“You do realize this is two orders of top shelf whiskey?” Clarice spun one glass around before taking a sip. 

“You aren’t the only American in town with money to burn, sweetie,” he laid cash down on the bar that included a generous tip. “Your accent, you’re from Virginia aren’t you? You keep trying to hide it but every once in a while it slips.”

Clarice felt her cheeks flush. Technically it was West Virginia but he was close enough in his guess to hit a nerve. She smiled at the man and picked up the glasses, “Thank you for your generosity; however I don’t know how well ‘Daddy’ will take it.”

“Hey, hey,” the man lightly put his hand on Clarice’s arm. “Don’t go. We were just starting to have fun. My name’s Rey Johnson and the lovely lady I’ve been talking to is?”

Clarice paused. Everything about this man should have been obnoxious to her; his forwardness, his presumptiveness, his patronizing of her; but she was also curious. She had thought about him quite a bit since the café. “Charlotte Muller,” She sat the drinks down on the bar and extended her hand to shake his.

“It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” he shook her hand and made eye contact. “So how did you decide to vacation in Buenos Aires?”

“You first,” Clarice took another sip of her whiskey.

“I’m actually here on business.”

“And what kind of business takes you to a night club?”

“A man has to have some fun right? Speaking of which, would your ‘father’ mind if I…”

“Charlotte, there you are,” Dr. Lecter walked up to Clarice and quickly observed the man she was talking to. “I see you have made a friend.”

“Yes, a fellow American. Rey Johnson, I would like you to meet my husband, Dr. Emanuel Muller.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Hannibal extended his hand, “Charlotte gets so excited when she meets another American. We’ve lived here several years now but she still gets homesick. I however have been so long gone from my homeland and its bad memories I have no knowledge of the feeling.”

Rey shook The Doctor’s hand, “So you aren’t on vacation?”

“Not at all. Come join Charlotte and I at a table, I’m sure she’d be interested in getting to know you better.”

As Clarice picked up their drinks, Hannibal whispered into her ear, “Is that the man from the café?”

She nodded her head as the three of them headed towards a high top table in the back corner away from the band and dance floor.

“So you say you live here?” Rey asked looking at Hannibal.

“Yes, yes we do,” Dr. Lecter twirled his glass, the ice clanking. “I decided to retire here from America. I’ve always loved Buenos Aires and vacationed here often and figured why not?”

“Did your lovely young wife here get any say in the matter?” Rey asked eyeing Clarice’s body up and down. “I’m sure she wanted more out of life than trophy wife.”

Clarice took a sip of whiskey. Who was this nosy fucker? “My career had plateaued at the time Emanuel retired. I figured a few years off to regroup would be good for me.”

“So what do you have in mind after a few years off?”

Dr. Lecter turned his attention to Rey, “Mr. Johnson, this isn’t how we do things. Charlotte and I got to know each other through a game of quid pro quo. We’ve told you things now you tell us things. What brings you to Buenos Aires?”

“Business,” Rey leaned back in his chair. “I’m an art buyer. A lot of my clients are international so I go where they want me to.”

“Do you happen to know a former opera singer by the name of Sophia Real?” Clarice asked leaning forward placing her arms on the table.

“Actually yes,” Rey responded. “A beautiful woman. One of my clients knows her and I met her at a gallery recently. She’s been showing me a wonderful time here in Buenos Aires. Why do you ask?”

“She is a friend of ours and she mentioned she’s been going out with an art dealer who matches your description,” Clarice replied. “I was just curious.” 

Rey laughed, “Small world, huh?”

Dr. Lecter took a sip of his whiskey as he glanced sideways at Clarice, “Small world, indeed.”


	3. Studies In Art

Rey Johnson quickly became fixture in their social circle over the next couple of weeks. If they were attending an event and Sophia was there, Rey was guaranteed to be at her side. Despite being at her side tonight at an art gallery party, Rey turned his attention to Clarice. Her back-less dress allowed him to see the flexing of her shoulder blades as she moved her arms about and it enticed him. The emerald satin hemline fluttered around her black pumps; such a traditional choice of shoes. He watched as Dr. Lecter approached Clarice and placed his left hand on her back. Rey couldn’t help but notice a scar on the side of The Doctor’s hand as he whispered something into Clarice’s ear.

“How long have you known the Muller’s, Sophia?” Rey paused in front of a painting, looking at it long and hard.

“Why are you so interested in the Mullers?” Sophia asked irritated. “Whenever we’re out with them, it’s Emanuel this, or Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte!” Sophia wrapped her hand tight around Rey’s arm, “You think she’s prettier than me don’t you?”

Rey almost choked on the wine he was drinking, “No! Not at all! It’s just that it’s hard to get a reading on her unlike you. And I can’t help but be curious about a fellow expat.”

“There you go being more interested in her than me!”

“Sophia, darling, it’s not like that!” There was desperation in Rey’s voice.

“If you’re so curious about her, why don’t you go ask her?!” Sophia removed her hand from him and stormed off to the other side of the gallery.

Rey took a deep breath and watch as Hannibal walked away from Clarice back over to the table with the cheese platter. This was his moment. 

“So what does this piece say to you?” Rey Johnson walked up to Clarice 

“You’re the art buyer,” She responded. “What does it say to you?” Clarice brought her wine glass up to her lips.

“There’s not enough booze in the world to get me to stare at this any longer.”

Clarice snorted almost spitting out her wine.

Rey turned to her and smiled, “Oh did I make you laugh there?”

She dabbed her lip with a couple of her fingers, “Well then which piece speaks to you?”

He tilted back his glass and finished it off, handing it to a passing waiter. He then placed his hands on his hips, “I know what I like and what my investors want. What about you, Charlotte? If you were to buy a piece here tonight which would it be? Show me what speaks to you.”

Clarice felt her cheeks flush as she took another sip of wine. She coyly looked around the room.

“Come on,” Rey inched closer to her. “Let me see Charlotte, not Mrs. Muller.”

Her eyes widen, she knew the implications of such a statement. She looked over her shoulder and stole a glace of Hannibal talking with Sophia at the cheese platter. She then turned around and smiled at Rey, “Over here in the corner.” Clarice reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Their touch surprised her a little at first; she hadn’t touched another man beside Hannibal in such a way in years.

Rey leered at her, his green eyes sparkling as she showed him to a corner of the gallery. 

“Something funny is up and I don’t like funny,” Sophia huffed, her eyes pin points on the couple in the corner. “My Expat is suddenly more interested in your wife, Emanuel. He’s always asking about you and Charlotte.”

“Is he now?” Dr. Lecter put a piece of Brie on a cracker. 

“Would you look at that, how his hand touches her shoulder, are you going to tolerate that? Who does he think he is, thinking he can seduce me as a way to get to a younger, prettier thing?”

“Sophia, please calm down,” Dr. Lecter almost scolded. “That is my wife you are talking about. Charlotte is just excited to have an American friend.” He ate his cracker and like Sophia observed the couple in the corner. 

The painting was pretty much ignored by Clarice and Rey. He had placed his hand on her bare shoulder and Clarice let it linger as they talked, “So about Mr. Muller.”

“Dr. Muller,” Clarice corrected finishing off her glass of wine.

“Yes, Dr. Muller. How does a pretty woman like you end up with an old man? You don’t strike me as a gold digger, especially since you left your home country to follow him down here when there are other rich men you could have and stay in America for. What did your parents think, especially your father, about your marrying man his age?”

“My father is dead,” Clarice said matter-of-factly, handing her empty wine glass to a waiter and grabbing a full glass as one walked by. 

“My condolences,” Rey said solemnly.

“It’s okay,” Clarice responded, “It was when I was child. It’s a wound I have worked hard on healing. Besides why do you care so damn much about my marriage?”

Rey grabbed another glass of wine with one hand and caressed her shoulder with his thumb, “You’re intriguing, Charlotte. You’re still in your prime; you don’t deserve to waste it caring for an old man who coerced into running away with him.”

Clarice stood mute for a few seconds at his interesting choice of words. She took a sip of wine before crossing her arms and speaking, “And what about you? Traveling the world as an art buyer is a wonderful thing but aren’t you worried you’ll wake up one day and find yourself alone? Yes, bedding women all over the world is an accomplishment but it doesn’t kill the loneliness.”

Rey’s eyes widened. He removed his hand from Clarice’s shoulder and placed it on his chest and bent over, “Ouch, Charlotte! Right through the heart.” He stumbled around and then right into her. He whispered into her damaged ear, “This is the part where I would take you back to my rented room and fuck you senseless but you’re too good for that. You keep telling yourself that that old man satisfies you sexually,” As he back away he took a good look at her ear.

Chills ran up and down Clarice’s spine and there were goosebumps on her arms. Rey’s insulting words should not have had that effect on her. She should have been snapping back with an insult. Yes, there was something off about this man, something she sensed from the first time she saw him at the café.

“What happened to your ear?” he asked not moving away from her. 

“Accident from a few years ago,” she responded. “I keep putting off the cosmetic surgery to get it fixed.” 

“What kind of accident?”

“Why do you care?”

Rey leered at her again, “Just curious. It’s endearing. Just like your beauty mark. Imperfections on an otherwise pretty face.”

“So are you always this rude and brash? Or is it just with married women you who you deem need saving from their older husbands?” Clarice took a sip of wine.

Rey brushed his arm up against Clarice’s, “Just the ones I like.” He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “Good night, Charlotte.” He then walked away leaving her gut instinct flustered.

*******

Clarice’s head rested on Hannibal’s chest, her body draped over his, both of them in post-coital bliss. She smiled as she listened to Hannibal’s heart rate calm down. She always thought of the times she was told his pulse didn’t get above 85 when he killed. Clarice took joy in the fact that she could elevate it higher. She entwined her fingers with his and sighed.

“You know were brazenly flirty with Rey tonight,” Dr. Lecter chided resting his other hand on her rear. 

Clarice lifted her head, “Oh, no, no, you are mistaken. He was flirting with me.”

“Don’t lie, I was watching both of you. Now tell me, Clarice, when we were fucking were you thinking about him? What would those blond locks feel like through your fingers? Would his dick be larger than mine? What would it feel like to not fuck an old man but a man your own age? Is that why you rode me so enthusiastically moments earlier?”

Clarice rolled off of him and onto the bed, “Hannibal, I am in no mood for your bullshit.”

“You know that’s a yes to my questions.”

She sat up, “No it’s not. You know I don’t appreciate you trying to push my buttons when you’re angry.”

The Doctor sighed, “I know, Clarice, I know. But I am also an old man whose habits die hard. But you more than anyone know how far I have come. How long has it been since I’ve had a nightmare or…”

She cut him off, “Yes you and we have come so far.” She lightly kissed him before cuddling against his body. “It’s just that I was only flirting with Rey because there is something not right with him. My years of FBI training are telling me to dig deeper into what this man is about. Like how he came out of nowhere and was able to penetrate our social circle. And he seems mostly focused on us,” She ran her fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair

“Queer you should say that,” Hannibal laced his fingers again with hers. “Sophia was complaining that he’s always asking about us, especially about you. And I am still a man, Clarice and you have to forgive me getting a bit jealous.”

“Honestly, I was angry at him and I might have taken that out during sex. He assumed because you’re older you can’t please me sexually.”

A boisterous laugh escaped Hannibal’s mouth, “Foolish man.”

"Yes, yes," She sat up momentarily to pull the covers up over their naked bodies. "So what do you see when you look at Rey, Hannibal?" She leaned over his upper body and looked into his maroon eyes. "Lend me your psychological expertise, help me with a profile as to why my investigative skills are kicking in."

“I see a pathetic man who is over compensating. Man who is trying very hard to fit into a social circle where he doesn’t belong. He wants knowledge and thinks he can get it here, why I cannot put my finger on just yet," Dr. Lecter ran his fingers through Clarice's hair. "He sees you as his ultimate conquest. Winning Sophia over was easy; she's a woman who craves and demands flattery. You however, my dear Clarice, detest that. So when it didn't work he's now having to come up with other ways to win you over." He sighed and stretched up further on the pillows, "It's deplorable really on so many levels."

"If only he would have come to you and asked for pointers," Clarice smirked, taping him on the nose.


	4. The FBI’s Enigma: Clarice Starling

“Are you sure I cannot convince you to come back early and join me tonight, Clarice?” Hannibal asked sitting in his pajamas and robe on a stool at the kitchen island.

Clarice sighed not turning around from the stove. She was fully dressed in jeans, a button up shirt and boots; ready for a day of riding. 

“It’s going to be an evening of intimate performances. Sophia is even going to sing.”

She turned the burner off, lifted the skillet of scrambled eggs off and split them up between two plates. She then dropped it back onto the stove annoyed, “Hannibal, you know I go riding today.” Clarice grabbed the plates, turned around and sat them on the kitchen island.

“I know, Clarice,” The Doctor picked up his forked and gathered some egg on it. “I just figured as a friend of Sophia’s you would be interested.”

“And I am. I’m just tired of these events falling my scheduled days for myself,” there was vexation in Clarice’s voice. “Besides when was the last time you enjoyed a classical event without me? Do you always need me there? You spent years enjoying these events without me now all of sudden you can’t go one evening without me.”

“It’s not that I can’t, it’s that I don’t want to, Clarice. I love having you at my side, watching your radiant smile as you discover notes I have heard hundreds of times for the first time.”

Clarice violently stabbed at the fruit salad beside her eggs, “I hate when you do this, Hannibal.”

“Do what, Clarice?”

“Indulge that part of you that still sees part of me a as backwoods girl in need of your worldly culture. I don’t need it. Now understand I’m going riding today and I won’t be going to any event this evening. If you want to go, you’ll have to go without me,” She lifted the fork to her mouth and ate her fruit.

“Understood,” Hannibal nodded his head.

They finished their breakfast in silence and as soon as she was done, Clarice grabbed her purse and keys. 

“Enjoy the concert tonight; I probably won’t be back till after you’re gone,” Clarice gave Hannibal a light kiss before heading out the door. She was slightly annoyed with him and couldn’t wait to get a start on her personal day.

*******

While her day riding had been wonderful, on the way back into the city and home, Clarice’s thoughts turned to Hannibal. Why exactly was she vexed at him this morning, he doesn’t control when events are scheduled? And wasn’t it endearing he loved to watch her enjoy things the finer things in life? The finer things she had always wanted and he was able to give her. And he never once said or treated her like that backwoods girl; she’d put words his mouth and he didn’t call her out on it. 

She unlocked the front door and found the house quiet: no news on the TV, no harpsichord notes traveling down the hall or even the moans of the Theremin which Clarice thought sounded like a dying animal. She sighed, she really was home alone for the evening without him but that didn’t mean she couldn’t surprise him when he got home. Make up for their lover’s spat.

Once out of the shower, Clarice rummaged through her lingerie drawer till she pulled out the piece she was looking for. She slipped the pink silk negligee on before smoothing the hemline that barely went past her behind. She smiled as she adjusted the thin straps and cream colored lace that scarcely covered her breasts. This was one of The Doctor’s favorites and she hadn’t worn it since their last anniversary. Tonight seemed fitting for it. Clarice then went to work prepping their bedroom; a CD of harpsichord pieces in the CD player, new candles out to be lit when she heard his car pull up. She couldn’t wait to see his face as she greeted him at the top of the stairs; he would be expecting her to be sleeping off their little tiff; knowing they would be better in the morning.

Now all there was to do but wait. Clarice threw the matching robe on over the negligee and headed down the hall into the office. She put her cell phone on the charger at the other end of the desk before sitting down at the laptop computer. She smiled seeing Hannibal was still no longer on the FBI’s Top Ten Most Wanted List. They both had a feeling he would never be on the list again, time and other fresher crimes on their side but it was still nice to see. She then typed her name in the search engine. She rarely searched her name; she knew most people assumed she was dead or if she was alive they’d find her a brainwashed victim when they found Hannibal. There was a link she hadn’t seen before.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Clarice mumbled as she clicked on it.

It opened to a true crime blog: _The FBI’s Enigma: Clarice Starling._ She read on, most of it was the average recap of her involvement with Hannibal and the Buffalo Bill case, nothing new to see. Though as she read on, the paragraph at the bottom caught her attention:

_Seven years after Lecter escaped, a disgraced Special Agent Starling was silently put on the case to catch him because he had sent her a letter, a romantic sounding one at that, expressing his disgust at how the FBI had been treating her. Certain events led her to be put on suspension and then she disappeared. Certain things came to light after her disappearance that painted those events in a new light and to me show her disappearance was not an accident. I’m here to do what the FBI can’t seem to do or doesn’t want to: in order to find Hannibal Lecter you first have to find Clarice Starling._

Clarice’s hand froze on the mouse. She read the last line over and over; never had anyone assumed that not only was she alive but she was a willing participate. She knew she was but it was easier to breath when all assumed she was a victim. She looked at the links on the side of the page: _Starling’s Hannibal Investigation, FBI Corruption, Evidence on the Chesapeake, Sightings?_ and _About the Author_. She held her breath and she moved the cursor over the screen, it lingered a moment on _Sightings?_ before she moved it to _About the Author_. 

“Who are you fuckface?” she said exhaling as she clicked the link.

The page loaded first to reveal the name Samuel Higgins and then a photograph; a photograph Clarice instantly recognized as Rey Johnson. “Oh shit!” She exclaimed. She reached to the other side of the desk frantically grabbing at her cell phone. Shaking, she opened it and hit the speed dial of Hannibal’s cell number. 

“Fuck! Fuck!” She exclaimed as it rang. She was hoping to catch him at intermission, but apparently that was not meant to be. She spoke as soon as the voicemail beep finished, “Hannibal, you need to come home. Rey isn’t who he says he is! He’s a crime reporter; he has a whole blog about finding me in order to find you. Please come home as soon as…” Clarice trailed off as she felt the barrel of a gun to the back of her head and a large hand on her hand holding the phone.

The hand removed the phone and as soon as the person started speaking she recognized Rey’s voice, “Yes, Dr. Hannibal Lecter please come join us. Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything to Clarice, I want both of you alive.” He closed the phone and tossed it down the hallway, it breaking into pieces against the marble floor. He then spun Clarice’s computer chair around so it faced him. His .45 still pointed at her, Rey smiled large, “Special Agent Clarice Starling, it’s so nice to finally be able to call you by your real name. And I’m guessing it sounds weird, huh? How long has it been since you’ve heard somebody besides Lecter call you by it?” 

Clarice stared at him intently, trying to keep her breathing her calm. She was not going to go down like this.

Rey nodded towards the laptop screen, “I see you found my blog, too little too late.” He then eyed her up and down, the matching robe not hiding enough. Rey chuckled, “I guess you had a surprise planned for The Doctor. Pity you won’t be getting that one last fuck in before being taken into custody. I guess I should’ve given him more credit, I mean he’s what in his late 60s and he’s got a woman in her late 30s wearing that of her own accord to surprise him. But that’s not that special. However what is special is the fact that he got an FBI agent, one of their smartest, the only one who figured out how to catch him to run away with him. They say the man is a genius but I don’t really believe it. He discovers people’s weaknesses and exploits them. Like you, I’m sure his couple of ‘good job, sweetie’ letters were enough to swell your heart. Then he let you call him Papa a few times while he fucked you at his house on the Chesapeake and you agreed to follow him anywhere.”

Clarice still sat mute. She knew there were weapons in the second drawer of the desk; she just needed a way to get to them. She’d been in situations like this before and always came out on top, why should now be any different?

“Clarice Starling, speechless. You haven’t said a damn thing since I got here,” Rey paced back and forth. “All my research and sources say you never knew when to shut-up.”

“Your research should show I’m not the kind to beg. And did you’d think you’d get a rise out of me because you attacked Hannibal and got the backstory of what happened at his house wrong? Girl who lost her dad young must clearly have an incest hang up, real original thought there,” Clarice crossed her legs and rolled her eyes. She rolled the chair back closer to the desk, “I can’t believe somebody with that thought was able to actually track me down. I guess it was pride right? Those other true crime writers, they don’t take you seriously. Their publishers didn’t want a book on Special Agent Clarice Starling possible lover of Dr. Hannibal “the cannibal” Lecter when the accepted theory was she was dead, long ago ate by Lecter. That’s why you had to resort to a blog. And who takes a true crime blog seriously? Especially when it’s not linked to a news site? Even the Tattler’s website has more credit.”

“You fucking bitch!” Rey charged at her.

Clarice jumped up quickly grabbing his wrists and kneeing him hard in the groin.

“Hmmh!” Rey sank to the floor the .45 dropping before he did. 

Clarice kicked it across the room with bare foot, the metal hard against her toes, instead of picking it up. She then flew open the second drawer and grabbed one of the many Harpys Hannibal hid around the house. She flicked the blade open, it clicking loudly into place. Her heart pounded against her chest as she looked down at Rey crawling towards the gun.

“Oh Hell no!” She exclaimed. She kicked him in the head before diving down slashing at him with the blade.

Rey threw his hands up in self-defense and cried out as Starling drew blood. He quickly sat up and backed away from her, “Okay, okay, you made your point.”

Clarice stayed kneeled on the floor, the blade of the Harpy pointed at him, “Have I though? Give me one reason not to do anything.”

“Are you really a murderer, Clarice? I mean a coldblooded one?”

“No, I am not.”

“I thought not. So what are you going to do threaten me with the knife until Hannibal gets here and let him take care of me? I guess that’s one perk of bedding a serial killer, you get to keep your hands clean of any mess.”

“That’s not true,” Clarice snapped. “I love Hannibal and I will do anything to preserve our life together.”

“Then I’m going to call your bluff,” Rey stated. “I can’t let my prize get away.” He lunged for his .45 and Clarice lunged for him.


	5. Never So Alive

The silence was deafening but Clarice Starling swore she heard a car pull up. She wanted him to run into the house calling her name, frantically searching every room till he found her but she knew that wasn’t his style. He always checked his voicemail after an event and had he heard that, he would enter the house, silent on high alert planning a sneak attack. Clarice wanted to call out him, tell him she was okay, but he wouldn’t believe her. He would assume it was a ruse. Tears formed in her eyes, how much longer would she have to wait, she couldn’t wait any longer for him but she didn’t want to leave where she was.

Hannibal finally turned the corner into study the barrel of a .38 coming in first. It was an odd sight since this was not his weapon of choice. He took a good look at Clarice and gasped. Her hair was completely disheveled; her face and chest was splattered with blood. Her pink silk robe and negligee were smeared with blood. There were streaks of it on her legs and he could tell the bottoms of her feet were covered. Her left hand had done plenty of work but her right was crimson. One of his Harpys was also in her right hand, the blade pointed at the flood, blood dripped from the tip of the blade and her fingers. Rey’s lifeless body lay in a puddle of blood between them. There was an obvious gash across his lower torso and his neck. He also noticed the .45 on the ground and this perplexed him, Clarice was an excellent shot why disregard the weapon she’s good with?

“Clarice, what happened?” the shock in his voice noticeable as he lowered his gun.

“Profilers say when a knife is used as a weapon it’s usually personal, intimate,” Clarice spoke her voice shaking. “I’ve never killed with a knife before.”

This was not the answer he expected but Dr. Lecter went along with it, “What was personal about this, Clarice? What made it intimate?”

“He was really a true crime reporter. He knew who I was; he’d dedicated time and effort finding evidence I was still alive and then tracking me down as a way to find you. Nobody else believed him but he was set on proving them all wrong. I wasn’t going to let him take our freedom, ruin our happiness.”

Hannibal swiftly stepped around the body and sat the gun on the other end of the desk. He then took Clarice’s chin into his hand, “You killed for us, Clarice. That is what made it intimate.” He kissed her passionately, tasting the blood on her lips. 

Clarice dropped the Harpy to the floor and it landed with a thud. She took his face into her hands, smearing blood into his greying hair and onto his cheeks. She pulled away from his mouth but he could feel her hands shaking against his temples, “I felt so alive cutting him. I didn’t feel that way with all the other people I killed with a gun. Killing them was survival. Killing Rey was survival too but…”

“But this, this was your first time killing on the other side of the law, Clarice,” Hannibal placed his hands on her bloodied shoulders in attempted calming motion. He could see and feel the Adrenaline and Endorphins blazing through her. If it wasn’t for the blood he was sure he could have smelt them and her arousal. She sure wasn’t wearing one of his favorite negligees for a surprise kill. “There was no killing for survival on the moral high ground here, Clarice. You felt alive because you were killing for something more precious to you than anything else you’ve ever killed for, be it a nebulous ideal or organization willing to sacrifice you. You were killing to preserve the life you love, the life you deserve and the man you love. You acted on the vows we took knowing for once in your life he would have done the same exact thing.”

She leaned back in and kissed him passionately, working her tongue into his mouth. She tasted the metallic twinge of the blood but didn’t care. She pushed her hands inside his suit jacket, transferring blood his white shirt and front of his suit as she pulled him closer. Hannibal ran his hands down her sides and back up to her breasts, the blood smudging out streams of his fingerprints as he caressed them over the fabric. He eventually pulled away from her lips and started licking the blood off her neck and chest. Clarice tilted her head back, not letting go of his shoulder blades, her breasts heaving up and down as her breathing quickened. 

“What are you thinking, Hannibal?” She asked looking up at the ceiling dazed. “You’re trying not to think, which is difficult for you. Trying not to think about how you thought you’d find me dead? Trying to push back fear that yet another woman you love was almost taken from you? How you instantly returned to cannibalism as dominance by licking his blood off of me?”

The Doctor removed his mouth from Clarice’s neck, “Yes. And also thinking about how you are still here and how I now cannot fight the urge to fuck you right here, to keep you close.” He tucked one of his hands into the now stained lace and freed her right breast. He leaned down and alternated between sucking hard and biting the peaked nipple. His growing erection throbbed; he always knew she would kill to protect them but he never planned to be so aroused by it. He never planned to see her unhinged and covered in blood, especially in such a revealing outfit and the sight did nothing but bring out every animalistic urge he had.

Clarice whimpered and sighed as Hannibal’s now bloody hands left light trails on her thighs as he slid them up the outsides of her thighs around the back to caress her ass. Adrenaline and Endorphins were already rushing through her body from the kill, Hannibal’s touch was adding to them. Despite the situation, or maybe because of it, her arousal grew even more. 

“Touch me, Hannibal, touch me,” she whispered but it wasn’t soft. It was a command as she loosened his tie and popped open the buttons on his shirt. 

He pulled his mouth away from her breast, held her thighs tight and pushed her a few steps backwards into the desk. Hannibal then slowly moved one of his hands from her outer thigh to her inner. Clarice grabbed the desk and spread her legs wider, biting her lip in anticipation. The Doctor moved his hand up between her legs and all that greeted him was her wetness. He smiled large at her, all his little teeth showing, “My, my Clarice, you really did have something planned for me.” Her breathing quickly became ragged, her eyes closed as The Doctor stroked her clit. 

“You never felt so alive have you, my little Starling? It was a rush, silencing that man who knew your secrets and threatened to expose them to the world. That man who threatened to take me away from you.” He sped up his finger’s pace.

Clarice rose up on tip toe; whimpering and when she did Hannibal gently slid his index and middle fingers up inside of her. He caressed the anterior wall of her vaginal wall with a come hither motion and her whole body trembled. He sped up his motion and Clarice grew weak at the knees. “Oh Hannibal,” she sighed. She was now extra moist and he could tell she was close to orgasm as she constricted around his fingers. He pushed harder into her, bringing her to release. She cried out as her muscles pulsed around his fingers.

The Doctor removed his fingers from inside her. Clarice watched panting as he brought them up to his nose taking a deep breath before licking each one clean. She braced herself for another round. He put his hands on her waist lifting her up slightly, sitting her on the edge of the desk. He then pulled his erection free from his pants and underwear as Clarice spread her legs. Hannibal guided himself effortlessly into her, pulling her tight into his arms. “I love you,” he groaned as he did.

Clarice whimpered as she wrapped her legs around him, the blood on her feet smearing onto the rear of his pants. She met his stare losing herself in his maroon eyes. To think she’d left the house annoyed with him and had almost lost him those being the last emotions he saw on her. Never again she promised herself. It didn’t take long for her to reach the edge of orgasm again as pushed back with each of his thrusts. Hannibal was trying his hardest to maintain some self-control. He wanted to cum but he wanted to last as long as he could enjoying this surreal sex. Clarice could sense this conflict as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered in his ear. “Fuck me hard, I know you want to. I want you to. It’ll make us feel even more alive.”

The Doctor did, pushing in deep and violently. Clarice tilted her head back moaning and crying his name as his actions brought her the powerful orgasm she knew they would. She dropped her arms to her sides, gasping for breath. Hannibal leaned head down into her shoulder and bit down hard, stopping mid-thrust. A mixture of a grunt and gurgle rose from deep in his throat as he came inside her. Clarice cried out at the same time in response to his teeth on her shoulder. 

As Hannibal closed his eyes as he pulled away; he felt the skin tear and it between his teeth. He had never wanted to do this to Clarice, especially when this is what they expected of him. He then felt her hand on his cheek, “You look like a teenage girl deciding if she should spit or swallow. I know what you want to do, do it.”

Dr. Lecter opened his mouth slightly and pushed the piece of flesh in with his tongue. He closed his eyes and let it set on his tongue for a minute, absorbing her taste; the sweet salt of her sweat, the twinge of copper in her blood; oh how divine was his Little Starling! Tears rolled out the sides of his closed eyes as he swallowed; the fantasy of eating a piece of her had played out in mind a thousand times but in the heat of this volatile moment it happened. Was he still worthy of her; she who had killed for them, she who was unafraid of what she was, of what they were?

He opened his eyes upon feeling her thumb wiping the tears, “Why the tears, Hannibal?” He first observed the spot where he bit, it was raw and blood trailed down onto her exposed breast.

He then bent his head down again gently licking blood off her breast. When finished, The Doctor pushed his lips in Clarice’s, a passionate kiss, a kiss of gratitude. “I love you so much, Clarice,” he whispered stroking her hair. 

Their minds quickly being cleared of urgency, danger and lust; the reality of the situation started to sink in. Clarice focused on the blood she smeared through Hannibal’s hair and down his cheeks. She then looked down at her own blood soaked clothing and skin. “Oh dear, I made quite the mess,” she whispered.

With her legs still wrapped around him, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Clarice’s underarms and lifted her off the desk, “Come, let’s get you cleaned up.” He stepped around the body and blood as best he could not wanting to track anymore while holding her tight. When he reached the doorway he stepped out of his shoes before entering the hallway.

Clarice looked at Rey’s body over Hannibal’s shoulder: the defensive marks on his hands as she came at him with the knife. The giant gash on his throat that wasn’t exactly necessary; he would have bled out through the one she cut through his bowls. She had done this; this was her mess. She rested her head against Hannibal’s neck, “What are we going to do about the body?”

Hannibal exited the room and picked up pace down the hall, he did not want her to crash land coming off the chemical rush, “We are not doing anything.” He pushed open their bathroom door and helped Clarice down to her feet inside the tub. “You are going to take a long, hot shower and clean up.” He adjusted himself and zipped his pants back up before gracefully pulling the bloody negligee off of her. “I am going to dispose of our uninvited house guest.” 

*******

Dr. Hannibal Lecter got back late from where he look the supposed expat. He was already prepared in the cleaning chemicals department. Not that they would be high on the suspect list, but he was a man who liked to be prepared and stayed up to date on what was the best way to outsmart the ever evolving field of forensic science. He looked around the room and would give it another go over tomorrow afternoon in the day light. 

Once out of the shower he added the clothes he changed into before disposing of the body, to the bag that contained his suit and Clarice’s bloody clothes. All of this would have to be burned. This wasn’t his kill, but how quickly he was able to step back into old shoes. As he buttoned up the top on his plum pajamas he smiled as he gazed upon Clarice Starling asleep. Hannibal lifted the comforter slightly and was thankful she was wearing a thin strapped nightgown allowing him to see she had dressed the bite he left on her shoulder. He would check it in the morning as well.

He sat on the edge of the bed and couldn’t help but think of the first time he watched her sleep. The morphine IV in her hand to subdue the pain from the darts and her fall. He’d only given her the other drugs to lower her inhibitions; he was worried when she woke her first instinct would be to fight and she was in no shape for that. Instead she continued to surprise him and greeted him with a “Hello” and a couple of questions, letting him check her eyes, before rolling back over to sleep as if she was home. Perhaps that’s because she was.

Hannibal caressed her leg through the comforter. “I love you, My Little Starling,” he whispered as he got up and walked to his side of the bed. As he crawled under the covers, Clarice rolled onto her other side facing him.

“Hannibal,” she mumbled. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, love go back to sleep.”

“Are we going to have to move? Change our names?” She hadn’t opened her eyes but her fingers caressed the satin of his shirt.

“That remains to be seen.”

“We can move to Germany,” Clarice cuddled up right next to his body. “You can be Frederick, I can be Clementine and we can get a castle.”

Hannibal kissed her forehead, “You’re not making any sense, go back to sleep.”


	6. One Month Later

Hannibal led Clarice in a vigorous waltz on the dance floor at a donor’s ball for the Opera. It was one of their favorite charity events. As the dance came to an end all Clarice could do was laugh as Hannibal led them to the open bar. He ordered them two glasses of champagne. 

“Such spring in your step, Doctor,” Clarice said taking a glass from Hannibal.

“It’s nice to do something besides the tango,” he took a sip of his champagne.

“Charlotte, darling!” Sophia approached the couple her purple ball gown flowing behind her. “You must allow me a waltz with Emanuel!” She linked her arm with Hannibal’s, “Such passion, such romance! Allow me to be whisked away once.” 

Clarice smiled at Sophia, “I see no reason not to. Though I can’t help but wonder, what happen to Rey, your romantic Expat? Is he not here to show you such passion?”

Sophia rolled her eyes and waved her free hand, “That man. What a lousy excuse of a fling that was. To think I actually got angry with you, Charlotte because he was flirting with you. The final line was when I caught him going through the contacts on my phone. I told him to pack his suitcase and leave. If he was really an art buyer his clients could afford to put him up.” 

“So you haven’t heard from him since?” Dr. Lecter asked.

“No and nor do I care,” Sophia held her head up high. “Nobody has come looking for him. As far as I know he’s got some art and took it back to his clients. He’s probably in Paris now telling some models about the time he seduced an old has been Opera Star.”

“Please, Sophia,” Hannibal handed his glass to Clarice. “Come, the night is young. Charlotte will gladly give me up for half the night.” 

As he lead Sophia to the dance floor, Hannibal looked over his shoulder at Clarice. His maroon eyes met hers and he smiled large. She returned his smile and added a wink. For all intents and purposes they were the only Expats their social circle needed.


End file.
